1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to educational and amusement devices and more particularly to an automobile tire riding device competing with such devices as skateboards, skates, skis, and the like, providing for physical exercise and coordination of mind and muscle for those whose become adept as riders of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of the domestic and foreign patents discloses that the most pertinent prior art to the present invention are the following:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NOS.: 87,355 1,652,934 3,062,560 186,379 2,923,545 3,386,753 1,158,258 2,971,773 4,106,786 ______________________________________ FOREIGN PATENTS: French 332,203 German 2,117,349 932,124 355,509 ______________________________________
Highway codes outlaw the use of automobile tires having less than a set depth of tread. Such used tires, which are outlawed for highway use on automobiles, may be recycled by retreading if they have sound carcasses but many do not. In addition to the amusement and physical coordination development features for riders of vehicles of this invention, the same utilizes such used automobile tires without sound carcasses, which are in abundance, and, in effect, recycles the same.
Taking in reference with the above, the present invention uses new and different parts, and arrangements and combinations thereof to provide a new and useful automobile tire riding vehicle for the pleasure, exercise, and skill of its riders and the utilization of currently wasted resources.